prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Hungary
Basics There are three mobile operators in Hungary and a fourth is planned: *'Telekom' a.k.a. Magyar Telekom (formerly T-Mobile/Westel) *'Telenor' (formerly Pannon) *'Vodafone' *Digi.mobil (planned, not yet operational) 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G is on 2100 MHz /Telekom and Telenor/ and on 900 and 2100 MHz /Vodafone/. All three carriers are offering 4G/LTE services since 2015: Telekom is on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz, Telenor is on 800 and 1800 MHz and Vodafone is on 800 MHz. The 4G/LTE networks of all providers are open for their prepaid users. A fourth license on 1800 MHz to Romanian-backed RCS&RDS (brand name: digi.mobil) was given out recently, but they haven’t started yet. SIM cards are available in shops of the providers. Bring your photo ID for registering and some time as you have to give a lot of signatures and paperwork for prepaid cards too. Topping up prepaid SIM cards in Hungary always works by giving the phone number while buying it, so keep your Hungarian mobile number at hand. Some MVNOs operate on the three networks for some time now. The problem for foreigners and many MVNOs is the registration which is often done only online in Hungarian. They will send a letter with a verfication code to an Hungarian postal address or block the SIM soon after. That's why purchase and registration in the stores of the providers are highly recommended instead. 'Telekom '''a.k.a. Magyar Telekom (formerly T-Mobile/Westel) Telekom a.k.a. Magyar Telekom (formerly called T-Mobile/Westel), owned by Deutsche Telekom, is the largest operator and market leader in Hungary, but they lost the best coverage to Vodafone. It has good coverage on 2G and on 4G, but it has the worst 3G coverage (about 60%) on 2100 MHz. 4G is available on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz and covers about 97% of the population: Coverage map 'Availability''' and start-up Thire prepaid SIM cards are called "Domino" and come in different varieties sold at their stores called T-Point (Store locator (hungarian)), online and other outlets: *''Domino Surf'': starter pack 2950 HUF at stores (or 1990 HUF if ordered online) and with 1,900 HUF credit. Monthly fee is 850 HUF and includes 150 MB at 10 Mbit/s. *''Domino 5'': starter pack 490 HUF if ordered online (no longer available in stores) and with 50 MB per month for 3 months included *''Domino Quick'': starter packs between 600 and 1,800 HUF with the same amount of credit at some petrol stations like OMV and MOL, Media Markt, Tesco and newspaper kiosks Top-ups can be made T-Points or at newsagents, post offices and service stations. Vouchers of 3,000, 5,000 and 10,000 HUF are available. You can also refill via the internet using a credit card. (The procedure is Hungarian only, but is workable using a translator) Be aware that, when you buy a starter pack as a foreigner, you have to go to a T-Point for registration showing your photo ID. So it might be wise to buy it there right away. All three SIM card sizes are sold. To find out your own number, type USSD code *121#. To check your balance type USSD code *102#. 'Data feature packs ' The default tariff for data on all Domino Cards is 195 HUF per calendar day for 10 MB. The name of the package is Go Napinet and you need to deactivate it first, before you change to other data packages. For deactivation send the text '-'''GONAPINET to 1430. You can activate it again by texting '+'GONAPINET to 1430. These monthly packages are offered: To activate, text code to 1430. For deactivation send the text changing + by - to 1430. The first price is for every 1st activation, every follow-up is discounted. When the included volume is used up, speed will be reduced to 32 kbit/s. 'Domino Net&Roll' Their data-only SIM ''Domino Web has been discontinued. It has been replaced by Domino Net&Roll. They sell it for 2900 HUF containing 1 GB of data and 2000 HUF credit. Data tariff is 500 MB for 1000 HUF per month. If you use more than 500 MB another 1000 HUF are debited from your account. Likewise, upon expiry of the 30-day period, data tariff package is activated again and becomes available automatically and any unused data volume is lost. 'More information' *Website: Magyar Telekom (English site is not updated, use Hungarian site and a translator) *Call 1777 (for free) and press 9 for an English speaking support agent *APN: internet.telekom 'Telenor '(formerly Pannon) Telenor (formerly called Pannon) is owned by the Norwegian company giving pretty good coverage throughout the country. Their 3G is on 2100 MHz and covers about the 70% of the populatiobm and their 4G/LTE is available on 800 and 1800 MHz covering about 95% of the population: coverage map 'Availability and start-up' Their prepaid card is called Praktikum. The starter pack is 1,590 HUF with 400 HUF credit (200 HUF can only be used for domestic calls) and 150 MB of data. Refill cards of 1,500, 3,000, 5,000, 10,000 and 15,000 HUF are available at their stores (locator) and many more locations. Data is given as a free bonus for top-ups: 50 MB for 1500 HUF, 150 MB for 3000 HUF, 300 MB for 5000 HUF, 500 MB for 10000 HUF and 1 GB for 15000 HUF. 'Data feature packs' The following monthly data packs can be booked on the Praktikum SIM for more data: *100 MB: 500 HUF, activation: 100MB *500 MB: 1000 HUF, activation: 500MB *1 GB: 1500 HUF, activation: 1GB *3 GB: 2500 HUF, activation: 3GB *5 GB: 3500 HUF, activation: 5GB For activation, text code to 1744. Max. speed is 7 Mbit/s download and 2 Mbit/s upload. 'Hipernet Praktikum' Their prepaid data-only SIM is called Hipernet Praktikum. It costs 3,990 HUF with a balance of 3,000 HUF valid for 180 days in their stores. Default rate is 5 HUF per MB. These two packages are available. The data package can be used within the 45 days following activation. If you do not use it during this time, the balance of the data volume is lost. If you order a new data package prior to the expiration of the 45-day period, you will lose the remaining data quota in your previously ordered data package. When you have used up 80% and 100% of the data quota, they will send you an SMS reminder, so you can always keep track of your current data traffic. Hipernet Praktikum does not support voice calls, but it can be used to send SMS messages. 'More information' *Website: Telenor in English *APN: online 'Vodafone' Vodafone is the smallest operator in Hungary, but it has the best coverage in the country. It covers about 98.4% of the population, on 2G/3G/4G. Its 3G has excellent coverage on 900 and 2100 MHz. Its 4G/LTE network started in 2015 on 800 MHz and is available for prepaid users too. Coverage. Vodafone does not block VoIP services and instant messaging applications (such as WhatsApp, Viber) since 2015. 'Availability' and start-.up Their prepaid SIM is called Max. SIM card is free when ordered online. Offline they may charge you 500 HUF activation fee at Vodafone Stores (Store locator - in Hungarian!). English speaking staff available here: stores Top-ups can be made by vouchers or online on the "top-up centre" using international credit cards. Three monthly plans with included domestic minutes and texts are available: * MAX S: 2.000 HUF, no data included, 30 dom. minutes or texts, activation: TV MAX S * MAX M: 3,000 HUF, 100 MB, 100 dom. minutes or texts, activation: TV MAX M * MAS L: 4,000 HUF, 1 GB, 100 dom. minutes or texts, activation: TV MAX L Voice and data SIM For more data, they offer these packages: Activation is by text to 1270. The codes in the table are for one-off packages. For recurring packages change last letter "E" by "M". To stop the recurring packs change first "H" by "X" e.g. "XAVI100M" for deactivation of 100 MB bundle or "XNAPI" for the daily bundle.. You can renew ahead of time: Text "UJRARENDEL" (which means reorder) to 1270 free of charge, but do not forget that before sending this code, you should have the appropriate amount of the package fee on your balance. In case you still have leftover minutes, texts or data on your current balance, they will be added to your new one. Package balance can be checked for free at the online customer service, but you can also check it by texting ‘IEGYENLEG' to 171. Vodafone Net+ This is another voice and data plan, on which data is rewarded for top-up and thus not debited from your balance. * for all top-ups of 3000 HUF, you get 500 MB data as a bonus, valid for 30 days * for all top-ups of 5000 HUF, you get 1 GB data as a bonus, valid for 30 days Max. data bonus allowances within a month are 2 GB. You can change to this plan by texting "TV NET+" to 1270. Data-only SIM Data-only SIM starter package called Netjegy is sold at 2,990 HUF including a weekly ticket worth of 2490 HUF. The following data-only packages are available: European data roaming EU data roaming on a daily basis is available after sending the text KEUNAPI to 1270. You pay 990 HUF and get 100 MB for the day. Data roaming works until midnight in Hungarian time. You get an SMS from Vodafone with the price and other infos when you leave Hungary (crossing the border). It works in the EU/EEA, Switzerland and Turkey. You can check your data balance online. This is the best rate for EU roaming, if you start in Hungary and travel on. 'More info' *APN: vitamax.internet.vodafone.net *Website: Vodafone website in English not showing all offers (only in Hungarian complete) Category:Europe Category:Vodafone Category:T-Mobile Category:Telenor